Un encuentro en el bosque
by HyugaPrincess
Summary: Ellos se han encontrado por casualidad despues de años sin verse...otro fic para mi coleccion xD SasuHina


**Naruto no me pertenece...pero aun tengo la esperanza xD**

* * *

Se giró solo para darse cuenta que el chico de ojos negros le dedicaba una mirada profunda.

Sus ojos estaban clavados en ella, memorizando cada rincón de su cuerpo, intentando descubrir mas sobre aquella joven que se encontraba a unos cuantos metros de distancia.

No supo que hacer, bajo la cabeza avergonzada, un gracioso sonrojo cubrió sus mejillas, juntó sus dedos y comenzó a jugar con ellos.

Sonrió ante la acción de la chica. Tanto tiempo sin verla. Después de cuatro largos años la tenia cerca de nuevo. Había estado esperando este momento con ansias, el día que podría ver de nuevo a la joven, su ángel, la única madre de sus futuros hijos, la mujer que amaba, la única capaz de sacarlo de esa fría y solitaria oscuridad que lo rodeaba. Solo ella podía hacerlo, ahora lo entendía.

Se encontraba muy nerviosa¿cómo no estarlo?, Frente a ella se encontraba aquel atractivo hombre del que se había enamorado años atrás. –"Una mas del montón" – se reprendió a sí misma. A sus diecinueve años era una chica muy hermosa y fuerte. Siempre rodeada de pretendientes, recibiendo costosos regalos cada día, siendo la envidia de sus amigas. Pero estando su corazón siempre ocupado por un chico, solo él.

Recordaba su triste pasado, siempre solo, todo por culpa de ese ser tan despreciable, su hermano; ese hermano que había muerto en sus manos un tiempo atrás. Sonrió falsamente, había conseguido uno de sus objetivos, pero se encontraba hundido en un ambiente de dolor, tristeza y soledad.

Levantó la cabeza y lo miró fijamente aun sonrojada. Él mantenía su vista clavada en el suelo. Lo observaba detenidamente, sabia como se sentía. Veía en sus ojos la misma soledad que ella trataba de ocultar. Siempre sola, siendo humillada por los miembros de su Clan. Sonrió con melancolía.

Se acercó lentamente a ella hasta quedar frente a frente. Notaba el nerviosismo de la chica, le gustaba verla sonrojarse ante él, como huía con la mirada; toda ella le gustaba.

Lo tenia enfrente, su corazón estaba acelerado, temía que él pudiera escucharlo. Estaba completamente roja y le costaba respirar. Buscaba con su mirada desesperadamente una salida, no quería seguir envuelta en esa situación, no debía perder el control. Se apartó de él y comenzó a caminar de vuelta a la aldea, ya había entrenado lo suficiente por un día.

Intentaba irse, pero no se lo permitiría, Se adelantó y le impidió el paso. La tomó por las muñecas y la aprisionó contra un árbol, realmente agradecía que se encontraran en el bosque.

Un quejido escapó de sus labios cuando sintió su espalda chocar con el tronco de un árbol. Estaba asustada, sorprendida y confundida, no esperaba una reacción así por parte del ojinegro. Su cuerpo se tensó al sentir el cálido aliento del chico en su oído.

-¿A que le temes Hinata?- preguntó de forma arrogante, logrando molestarla.

-Yo...ah- no pudo hablar. El cuerpo del chico se presionó contra el suyo al mismo tiempo que le mordía sensualmenete la oreja.

-Me gustas Hyuga- su voz ronca la hizo sonrojarse violentamente.

-Sa...Sasuke- logró liberar sus muñecas y se aferró al cuello del chico, mientras este la levantaba del suelo a la altura de sus caderas, rozando sus sexos.

-Hinata yo...- fue interrumpido por los labios de la chica.

Juntó sus labios con los de el ansiosamente. Un beso que comenzó torpemente, pero que poco a poco fue haciéndose mas apasionado. Sintió la lengua del Uchiha acariciar la suya. No había podido controlarse, le había besado con desesperación. Esperaba este momento desde que lo vio por ultima vez, antes de marcharse.

Esperaba su regreso cada día. Él había vuelto al cumplir quince años, ya había hecho realidad uno de sus objetivos: matar al infeliz que le había arruinado la infancia, su ahora difunto hermano, Uchiha Itachi. Un mes después de su regreso la Hyuga se había marchado con su sensei Kurenai, dispuesta a regresar para liderar su Clan. La había estado esperando durante cuatro largos años. Y ahora que había regresado, no la dejaría escapar tan fácilmente.

Apenas tenia una semana en la aldea, había decidido ir a entrenar al bosque esa tarde, pero no esperaba que el vengador se topara en su camino. Rompió el beso y desvió la mirada, se encontraba realmente avergonzada. Sintió los labios del portador del sharingan en su cuello, algunos suspiros escaparon de sus labios.

Siguió bajando, desprendiéndola de su chaqueta, rozando peligrosamente sus cuerpos. Acariciaba sensualmente sus caderas. Deseaba hacerla suya en ese mismo lugar.

-De...detente...por...favor- logró decir cuando el chico desabrochó su pantalón.

-Aunque lo digas no lo deseas- le respondió.

-Para Sasuke- insistió. Deseaba continuar pero ese no era el lugar.

Se separó de ella molesto. Vio a la chica componer su ropa y colocarse de nuevo su chaqueta. Se encontraba avergonzada, lo notaba. Estaba por hablar con ella, cuando la voz de un chico lo hizo ocultarse.

-Hinata-sama- un joven castaño se acercó a la chica y la abrazó.

-Neji-niisan- le correspondió al abrazo mientras el moreno estaba furioso observándolos.

-Acabo de regresar de una misión y me entere de su regreso, así que vine a buscarla- dijo él- ¿volvemos a casa?-

-Sí-

Comenzaron a caminar hacia la villa pero la chica se detuvo.

-¿Ocurre algo?-

-En un momento te alcanzo creo que he olvidado algo-

El Hyuga siguió caminando, mientras la chica regresaba al lugar donde la encontró.

-Sasuke-kun-

-Pensé que ya estabas en casa-

Se acercó a él y lo besó rápidamente, dejándolo confundido.

-Te espero en casa-

Se fue dejándolo solo. Tal vez la espera había valido la pena.

* * *

Bueno pss aqui uno mas para mi coleccion xD lo he escrito hace mas de dos meses en mi cuaderno y esta tarde en mi computadora n.n lo que es la flojera ¬¬ espero les haya gustado...

gracias x sus reviews


End file.
